Alquimia
by ILSLy
Summary: "Magnus era el unico demonio capaz de transmutar y transformar su cuerpo y alma en amor y el mas absoluto deseo" Regalo para Iced Fenix y su maravilloso fic "Doble Moral"


_**Disclaimer: Los lugares y personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare y su saga de The Mortal Instruments. Y en este caso, el fic original es de Iced Fenix.**_

_**N/A: One shot inspirado en el fic de mi Hermosa, Iced Fenix: Doble Moral. Quién no tenga la gloria de haber leído semejante historia ¿Qué demonios está esperando?**_

_**Advertencias: Esto es un fic de un fic. En Doble Moral las advertencias ya están plenamente clarificadas. Explico: Es un AU, donde Magnus es un Incubo (un demonio que se alimenta de la energía sexual) y Alec es un mundano muy sexy. Aquí yo me apego a todas las reglas de Iced para Doble Moral... y ¿qué mas? Ah si, estamos en la realidad "A", así que ya saben. Si no entienden que rayos hablo, solo disfruten la escena, luego lean Doble Moral y ya. XD **_

_**Así que...toooooodas las advertencias son válidas. No considero que el sexo que yo narro sea explícito pero...bueh. Sé que me lee gente muy joven y no quiero ir presa por pervertir a menores. Otra cosa, el estilo de narración es distinto al de Doble Moral, porque; por más que ame a mi hermosa.. ella y yo escribimos distinto XD quizás por eso nos amamos tanto. ¿Será? (¿)**_

_**Quiero que conste, que la escena había comenzado queriendo ser parte del capitulo 14 7-A (¿Quién no babeó y alucinó con el "dentro" de Magnus?) peeero mi condenada musa se distrajo por completo cuando vino mi Amada Iced y publicó 16 8-A...y bueno, esto es lo que, a mi maliciosa manera de ver, pasó después de que Alec y Magnus discutieran aquel domingo familiar, y como terminaron en la ducha. Aunque puede que sea un poco insustancial, en cuyo caso...bah, no se. Quería escribir un Alec en la ducha para mí amada ¿Vale? Así que ahí está, lean.**_

_**Dedicatoria: ¿A quien más? A la mujer que es dueña de mi alma. A mi Hermosa y Amada, Iced Fenix. Aquí está tu escena mi vida. Disfrútala. PD: Esto si que no está escrito con prisas ;) **_

_**Recomendación musical: eeehm Cualquier canción de Adam Lambert es buena. XD **_

_**Ale, me callaré. A leer.**_

**Alquimia**

* * *

Alec nunca se dio por enterado de cómo las cosas habían cambiado de rumbo tan deprisa.

Hace unos pocos segundos, él había estado muy furioso, realmente furioso. Todo porque, para variar, Magnus se comportaba con él de una manera tan infantil y posesiva, que lo estaba sacando de quicio. No es que Alec esperara mucho más de un demonio cabeza hueca como el suyo, pero había albergado la estúpida esperanza de que, después de aquellos meses, Magnus podría comenzar a verlo sino como su pareja, al menos como a su igual.

Pero al parecer era imposible.

Y eso le enfurecía y le dolía. Le enfurecía que Magnus quisiera hacer estupideces por él, que se pusiera en peligro, que lo ignorara como si Alec no fuera más que una mascota de ojos azules muy rebelde, que le tratara como una "criatura". Le enfurecía no ser tomado en serio, le enfurecía que Magnus se hubiera mimetizado no tan sutilmente con todo su entorno y que ahora Alec no pudiera ver un Mundo sin él, le enfurecía la purpurina, le enfurecía la ropa ajustada que el demonio había comprado para él...pero a Alec le enfurecía, más que todo lo anterior, aquella capacidad literalmente demoniaca que Magnus poseía de distraerlo con sus besos y caricias, de hacer borrar su enfado con un roce de sus pieles.

De transformar la materia de su cuerpo, su resistencia, en pura y absoluta lujuria.

Como en aquel momento, en que Magnus; mientras desabrochaba su pantalón y se deshacía de su franela azul, había logrado dividir la conciencia de Alec en dos.

Porque, habían dos partes de Alec en conflicto en aquel momento.

La parte racional, la que le decía que empujara a Magnus de encima suyo y que le gritaba que terminara con aquello. Era aquella parte racional la que le decía que se resistiera. Su sentido común, quien últimamente estaba bastante debilitado.

Y luego estaba la parte emocional, que se había estremecido ante las palabras de Magnus, ante la promesa del placer que solo él podía proporcionarle, la parte que se estaba fundiendo en aquel beso con su demonio particular. La parte desquiciada de su mente que amaba a aquel demonio como nunca pensó amar a nadie, que lo deseaba con unas ansias indescriptibles y que estaba luchando con todo su ser para arrancar la tela púrpura que cubría su pecho.

Cuando Magnus tiró hacia un lado de su correa, se alzó para mirarlo con lujuria desde arriba y haló con furia de sus pantalones y sus boxers hasta tumbarlos en el suelo, Alec supo que su parte racional se había ido de paseo y que sus emociones y deseos habían ganado aquella batalla campal.

\- No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te deseo... - le susurró Magnus lamiéndose los labios, observándolo desde arriba con descaro y Alec se estremeció.

Porque si la tenía. El deseo de Magnus por él lo podía sentir dentro de sus entrañas, ardiendo y quemándolo. Era un deseo primitivo, animal y lo hacía sentir escalofríos. Sus propias fantasías se disparaban cuando sentía aquella ola de lujuria venir de Magnus y golpearlo. Le hacia desear él mismo, imaginar... y era cuando su propia necesidad de contacto, su propia hambre de Magnus, se disparaba al infinito.

Se alzó y se abalanzó sobre sus labios. Estar separados era doloroso, no respirar el mismo aire era una tortura. No tocar su piel, no sentir sus caricias... a veces ya no sabía quien era el hambriento de sexo ¿Estaría Convirtiéndose, sin remedio alguno?

Magnus gimió ante su iniciativa, ante la rendición de su "sentido común" y sonrió contra sus labios cuando Alec le enredó las piernas desnudas en las caderas.

Estaba totalmente cegado y entregado al placer y Alec estaba seguro de que, de no ser porque sabía que Magnus consideraba más importante su seguridad (punto discutible que había desencadenado la actual situación) y por lo tanto se opondría a complacerle, él mismo no se habría podido resistir en rogarle al demonio que lo poseyera por completo _en-aquel-preciso-instante_.

En lugar de ceder enteramente a su deseo medio suicida, Alec le enredó los dedos de su mano izquierda en el cabello lleno de gel brillante y tiró de si mismo hacia arriba, uniendo su cuerpo al de Magnus en vertical. Magnus se acopló perfectamente a sus movimientos, y lo cargó, sosteniéndolo de su trasero mientras él ajustaba sus piernas en sus caderas con más fuerza. Su mano derecha bajó entonces hacia los ajustados pantalones de su demonio, abriendo con dedos temblorosos los botones que lo separaban de poder tocar con total libertad la piel que tanto ansiaba acariciar, logrando que Magnus soltara de nuevo un gemido entre sus labios.

Alec sonrió. Le gustaba complacer a Magnus. Le gustaba creer que Magnus disfrutaba de aquella manera, solo con él. Le hacía sentirse de alguna manera: poderoso.

Una idea repentina se cruzó por su mente, mientras el olor a las lociones cítricas de Magnus lo embriagaba lentamente.

Si había una cosa que le gustaba a su demonio, era ducharse, embadurnarse de lociones perfumadas y sumergirse largamente bajo el agua caliente de la ducha. Pero si había algo que le gustase más a Magnus que deshacerse bajo el agua, era compartir ese diminuto espacio con él, con Alec. Magnus tenía una insana obsesión con meter a Alec bajo la ducha y ahí, transformar a su antojo el cuerpo de Alec en un cúmulo de músculos y nervios que jadeaban y gritaban su nombre una y otra vez, aun bajo el agua.

Una pequeña sonrisa cursó sus labios. Quería complacer a su demonio, tratar de llegarle de alguna manera.

\- Magnus... - le jadeó en el oído. Magnus, quien estaba entretenido en amasar sus glúteos y dejar marcas de sus dientes en su clavícula, le respondió con un gruñido necesitado. Alec siguió llamando, tratando de concentrar sus deseos en palabras.- Magnus...- llamó, el aludido llegó hasta su erección y la frotó con la mano que tenía libre, Alec sintió como una corriente eléctrica corría por su espalda cegándolo de placer- Oh Ángel... ¡Magnus!

Magnus se separó y lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa divertida. Su mirada era la representación pura de la lujuria y el deseo. Desde su posición, Alec tenía que alzar el rostro para poder ver a Magnus a los ojos, lo cual se le hacia raro.

\- Dime, preciosidad ¿Qué deseas?- Alex sintió como su cara ardía en sincronía con el fuego que lo consumía. Sin embargo, se mordió un labio y siguió adelante.

\- La ducha... - Magnus alzó una ceja y Alec carraspeó.- Vamos a ducharnos. Me gusta más cuando estás sin todo ese pegoste en el cabello... vamos a la ducha. Juntos.

\- Oh, mi Criatura...- gimió Magnus y Alec lo miró dudoso.

\- ¿No...no quieres? ¿Pasa algo?

Magnus negó con el rostro y lo alzó en vilo, aun sostenido de sus caderas. Alec soltó un pequeño grito ahogado dentro de sus labios y se aferró con fuerza.

\- El día que no quiera darme una ducha contigo Alec, puedes darme por demente, o loco, o por estúpido.

Alec sonrió, mirando ahora hacia abajo desde su posición. Tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Magnus mientras él lo sostenía de la cintura, espalda y piernas y caminaba directo hacia el cuarto de baño.

\- Yo ya doy por sentado todo eso en ti, demonio bobo.

Magnus sonrió.

...

* * *

El dolor de no poseer a Alec por completo era ahora algo tan tangible y real, algo tan físico; que Magnus se sentía morir a cada día en que veía aquel cuerpo perfecto que tanto deseaba y no poder hacerlo suyo.

Aunque le dolía más el saber que Alec quería ser suyo, que Alec le deseaba y le amaba... y él no podía complacerlo.

Como en ese instante, en el que Alec, con el agua cayendo por la curva de su espalda desnuda, con la espuma desvelando a intervalos inconstantes pequeñas porciones de la piel de su Criatura, movía hacia él sus caderas y rogaba entre gemidos inconscientes por un poco más.

Sería tan sencillo, tan fácil. Podría hacer sentir a Alexander tan bien, complaciendo todos sus deseos...que le dolía, física y emocionalmente al no poder complacerlo del todo.

Se pegó al cuerpo de su Criatura, tomándole de la cintura con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra alojaba dos dedos en su cálido interior. Alec gimió y él alineó su erección en vertical, apresándose a sí mismo con los glúteos desnudos y mojados de su perfecta y deliciosa Criatura. Este gimió de nuevo y se apretó más hacia él, boqueando bajo el agua y echando su cabeza hacia atrás, estirando el cuello en la posición ideal para que Magnus le mordiera y besara.

Joder, era tan...

-...Perfecto... - susurró Magnus sin poder contenerse, justo en la piel del cuello de su Alexander mientras repartía besos ardientes por toda la zona y corría hacia arriba, hacia el oído. Alec se estremeció entre sus brazos y llevó una de las manos que lo mantenía firme contra la pared, hacia el cabello limpio y empapado de Magnus.

\- Magnus... - jadeó Alec y se restregó contra él en busca de fricción. A veces, cuando su humano se comportaba así, Magnus se preguntaba seriamente quien de los dos era el demonio sexual.

Era doloroso contenerse en esos momentos.

\- ¿Sabes todo lo que me gustaría poder hacerte? – preguntó Magnus en un gruñido bajo y amenazante sobre el oído de su Criatura, comenzando a mover sus caderas hacia delante, comenzando un vaivén hacia arriba y hacia abajo con su erección apresada por la piel de Alexander. Éste gimió y dejó caer su cabeza hacia delante. Magnus se separó un poco, sin dejar de moverse y simular que penetraba a su Criatura, adentrando constantemente y al mismo tiempo dos de sus dedos en él. – Me gustaría que esto –recalcó, empujando con sus dedos y abriéndolos un poco – fuera solo una preparación. Quisiera que solo fuera un preámbulo para poder tomarte del todo en este lugar, bajo el agua. Quisiera poder entrar en ti, poder sentir como tu interior me rodea, como te voy abriendo poco a poco...

Magnus recalcó sus palabras con fuertes y precisos movimientos de sus caderas. Podía verse a sí mismo moviéndose al ras de aquel perfecto trozo de piel. El contraste de su propia piel oscura con la piel deliciosamente clara de Alec era algo hipnotizante. Su erección se asomaba por entre los glúteos de su Criatura una y otra vez, apresada deliciosamente; dándole una fricción insoportablemente deliciosa. Y... tan solo de imaginar que aquellos movimientos fueran _dentro_ de su Alec, era algo que lo estaba matando. Imaginó su calor rodeándolo, su perfecto interior cubriendo su erección y él embistiendo rítmicamente hasta encontrar su nudo de nervios y que lo haría gritar y deshacerse en gemidos de placer entre sus brazos.

Podía imaginarse doblando a Alec hasta una posición ideal, observando como su erección era devorada por su cálida entrada. Lo imaginaba claramente, cada centímetro de su miembro siendo estrechado en ese inmenso calor, adueñándose de cada partícula... con Alec gimiendo y gritando de placer a cada segundo.

Necesitaba hacer algo con su imaginación o terminaría matándolo algún día.

Se acercó de nuevo a su Criatura y le murmuró en el cuello.

\- ¿Tu que quisieras, mi pequeño? - Alec gimió con fuerza durante unos segundos y, sin permitir que Magnus sacara sus dedos, giró sobre sí mismo; encarándolo. Los ojos de zafiro de su Criatura eran fuego y deseo.

Alec se acercó a él y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, moviendo sus caderas hacia delante. Sus erecciones se frotaron una contra la otra y fue el turno de Magnus de gemir como colegiala en celo. Cada vez que Alec tomaba la iniciativa, su mundo se reducía a la sola posibilidad de sentirle lo más posible.

\- A ti, - a su cerebro le tardó un rato en poder procesar aquellas palabras como parte de una respuesta a su pregunta anterior. Era jodidamente difícil concentrarse cuando Alec movía las caderas de aquella manera tan lenta y sensual y sus cuerpos se juntaban así. Alec buscó sus labios - te quiero a ti Magnus. Te quiero a ti dentro de mí.

\- Alec...- le rogó en un gemido. Sabía que él había preguntado, pero no pensaba que Alec le fuera a contestar con tal sinceridad. Ya le era bastante difícil mantener la cordura con su imaginación y con su propio deseo de poseer a Alec como para escuchar aquello, de aquella manera. Su pequeña Criatura bajó una de sus manos, soltando parcialmente su cuello, y buscó la que él tenía posada sobre su delicada y pálida cadera.

Su pelvis no cesaba de impulsarse y frotarse contra él y Magnus se estaba volviendo loco. Hundió otro dedo en el interior de Alec y él soltó un pequeño grito de placer.

\- Odio tener que contenerme...- murmuró Magnus y Alec buscó su mirada. Magnus se avergonzó un poco. Aquel era un pensamiento que no había expresado mucho en voz alta, ya que normalmente él no sabía como rayos expresarse frente a Alexander sin herir sus sentimientos, sin joder lo que tenían entre ellos. Pero en ese instante le había salido desde el fondo del alma, si es que aun tenía una. Odiaba tener que contenerse. No había que deseara más en aquel Mundo que poder complacer a su Criatura en todo lo posible.

Alec lo miró cálidamente y entrelazó sus manos que luego llevó hasta sus erecciones, rodeándolos a ambos con sus manos entrelazadas.

\- Y yo odio que tengas que contenerte. Quisiera que no tuvieras que hacerlo... - comenzó a mover sus manos unidas sobre ambos, creando una doble fricción entre ellos. Magnus soltó un fuerte jadeo y, derrotado; pegó su frente a la de Alec, moviendo su mano rítmicamente al tiempo que hundía sus dedos en su interior. Alec se pegó más hacia él, su mano moviéndose rápidamente sobre ambos – Dios...Magnus...

Magnus sonrió ante la ironía. _Dios_ era algo que estaba muy lejos de aquel momento.

Se dedicó a complacer a su Criatura lo mejor que podía, a llenarle y a hacerle sentir bien, satisfecho. Él no importaba en aquel momento, era el placer de Alec lo que importaba.

Magnus tomó el control de los movimientos de sus manos, sacando sus dedos del interior de Alexander para, con la libertad de su mano, sostener las de Alec sobre su cabeza y contra la pared del estrecho baño. De tener sus poderes con su fuerza normal, haría aparecer unas esposas para mantenerle las manos en alto a su Criatura. Aquella era una posición sumamente sensual y excitante; Alec, completamente rendido a él. Sus manos en alto, sus piernas abiertas y su rostro lleno de deseo y lujuria.

El movimiento de su mano sobre ambas erecciones incrementó. Sentía llegar su orgasmo de manera inminente, pero no quería irse antes de ver a Alec correrse entre sus manos desde aquella perfecta visión, con el agua cayendo libre sobre su cuerpo y completamente entregado a él. Solo faltaba un detalle.

\- Alec... - le llamó, inclinándose hacia él y besando su cuello y su clavícula con devoción. Su Criatura estaba cegado, totalmente fuera de sí. Gemía y movía sus caderas hacia delante sin control y Magnus no sabía si las gotas que cubrían su cuerpo eran sudor o agua de la ducha. – Alec, mírame – le pidió y su Criatura abrió los ojos. Estaban del color del cielo en una tormenta, de un azul poderoso y eléctrico.- Quiero que me mires a los ojos cuando te vengas.

Su Criatura se retorció entre sus brazos, gimió pero no dejó de mirarlo en ningún segundo. No dejó de verlo cuando Magnus tomó con más fuerza sus erecciones juntas, ni cuando sus movimientos hicieron que la fricción entre ambos se hiciera insoportablemente placentera. No dejó de verlo cuando Magnus apretó sus brazos sostenidos en alto sobre su cabeza ni cuando el orgasmo lo golpeó y lo hizo inclinar hacia delante sus caderas, al tiempo que bañaba la mano de Magnus y su abdomen con los hilos de su semen.

Magnus no pudo soportarlo. Nadie podría. El rostro de Alec contraído de placer, era más de lo que cualquier ser vivo podría soportar antes de correrse en el más fulminante orgasmo. No dejó de verlo, maravillado en cada porción de su cuerpo en éxtasis, en la curvatura de su cadera, en su abdomen, en la pequeña hendidura de su ombligo y el monte de su miembro. Alec era perfecto, y algún día sería completamente suyo.

Suyo.

...

* * *

\- ¿Estás seguro que tenemos que bajar a convivir con tus estúpidos congéneres?- preguntó Magnus por enésima vez. Alec sonrió, ignorándolo.

Llevaban bajo el agua unos cinco minutos después de haberse lavado entre ambos los restos de su reciente actividad. Alec todavía se avergonzaba de lo que le había dicho a Magnus, pero no se arrepentía. Menos ahora, teniéndolo entre sus brazos, al natural y con el agua caliente rodeándolos en una suave cortina.

\- Completamente seguro.- le respondió, después de un rato. No es que él no quisiera pasarse el resto de la tarde acariciando a su demonio y delineando cada uno de sus músculos, pero... desquiciados y estúpidos como eran, aquellos eran su familia, después de todo. Y los veía una sola vez a la semana.

\- Quisiera poder secuestrarte en este cuarto toda la tarde, que lo sepas. Toda la tarde, atado en la cama. –Alec sonrió de nuevo. Las pataletas de Magnus se le hacían adorable de vez en cuando.

\- Otro día – prometió antes de soltarlo de su abrazo. Magnus gruñó algo que él fue incapaz de entender - Ahora, ve a arreglarte, reina del drama. Antes de que Jace decida subir y meterse a ver porque demoro tanto.

Magnus se estremeció, aunque Alec supuso que sería por asco más que por otra razón. Tener a Jace metido en la habitación que ambos compartían mientras hacían sus... _cosas_, era una experiencia que ninguno de los dos quería repetir, al parecer.

\- Invocar la presencia de tu hermano es un golpe bajo, Criatura. Es un matapasiones profesional.

Alexander sonrió, mientras veía a su demonio salir con fingida dignidad y en completa desnudes hacia la habitación. Hombros hacia atrás, cabeza en alto y contoneando las caderas.

Alec puso los ojos en blanco.

Realmente, nunca entendería qué había hecho él para ir y enamorarse de aquel demonio cabeza hueca.

Quizás en una vida anterior había matado a un gatito, o algo así.

Porque lo amaba.

Desgraciadamente, lo amaba.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora: Eeeh...¿fin? No lo sé. ¿Cómo quedó? Es raro, escribir un fic de otro... XD le he dado la vuelta mil veces a esto y no termina de gustarme al 100%. Soy muuuuuuuy inconforme con lo que escribo, y muy perfeccionista U_U Y más cuando es un regalo... Ah, porque en el discurso anterior olvidé mencionar que esto es un regalo para mi Iced, por el inminente final de Doble Moral. **_

_****aplausos para ella****_

_**Te mereces un monumento, mi vida. Seguiré "rindiéndote culto" hasta el final de mis días XD. Espero que la escena haya sido de tu agrado. Teeee amo. Besos.**_

_**Ale, eso era todo. **_

_**Beteo y porras en manos de: Tenchi Uchiha. *-* mi hermanita del alma. Love you sis.**_

_**Musica e inspiración a cargo de: Adam Lambert, Kevin Zegers y Godfrey Gao. Algún día los secuestraré a los tres, ya verán. Juhm **me cruzo de brazos****_

_**Aleee los amo! Kisses :D**_

_**IL**_


End file.
